Talk:Molly (Video Game)
Combat and survival skills Even though this episode is three months after (or more) the start of the outbreak, it can be shown that she possibly had training while she was at Crawford, judging by her knowledge of what the walkers are attracted to (noise seems pretty obvious anyway at this point in the story), she can climb and navigate buildings very well and her hand to hand combat is very good... Could she have had training from military (or ex-military) person(s)? George Holmes 'chadmuskateer' (talk) 20:50, October 10, 2012 (UTC) *While that is, too, a possibility, the most likely explanation is that she's a seasoned ice-climbing enthusiast who adapted her skills to a more parkour-like style in an urban environment. Of course, I could be wrong, but based on her climbing abilities, the ice pick she uses, and the parka she wears, that's my two cents. Lamayan (talk) 00:20, October 29, 2012 (UTC) If you guys have Duck listed as a determinant, Molly should be too. If you do not take Clem to Crawford, when she is attacked by the walker, you can accidentally shoot Molly and kill her 01:47, October 12, 2012 (UTC) Determinant or Unknown? When she is saved she stillmleaves the group at the end, that would make her Unknown, but when she gets left behind, it's hardly unlikely that she survived. That would make her Determinant. Reappearance on Episode 5 Molly is most likely to reappear on Episode 5 due to her unknown fate. Telltale games is determined to keep Molly's fate unknown. When Molly is struggling with a Zombie (When Ben Screwed up unlocking the door by taking the axe) if you fail to shoot the zombie, you end up leaving Molly (if you don't bring Clementine with you). If you aim at Molly not the Zombie, she will not die. You again end up leaving her. Every option leads to an unknown fate, therefore Molly is most likely to reappear. "Despite being her fate unknown (whether Lee took Clementine with him to Crawford or not), IGN's review of Episode 4 with one of the creators revealed that Molly would definitely appear in Episode 5." XandeRex (talk) 11:43, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Molly another version of Michonne? Have anybody else noticed that Molly shares many similar traits with Machione? Such as the fact that they are strong women who commonly fight using their signature weapons? (Katana, Michionne) (Hook/Hilda, Molly)MrAkmalDanish (talk) 13:24, January 4, 2013 (UTC)MrAkmalDanish : I noticed this as well, and happened to add the information to the trivia section, and and admin removed it without explanation. I've seen similar comparisons drawn on other pages on the site, kind of confused as to why it was removed. Dale's Hat (talk) 00:26, April 20, 2013 (UTC) For LethalWeapon Hey Lethal, you can choose to shoot/get Molly shot, she is also surrounded by walkers, this would probably kill her (Presumed Death) but you don't have to shoot her (Not Presumed Dead) so we changed her to Determinant...hope you understand. - Liam "BanishU" Michaels (talk) 01:05, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Okay yeah that definately makes alot of sense, we're going to have to take the new status into consideration with everything we do now. Can't wait until her status is alive again when she shows up in Season 2 lol TheLethalWeapon (talk) 01:10, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, the new status cam be easy...if they have been said to be dead, and no body can be seen...then Presumed Death. Or if a case like Molly or Kenny, Presumed Death, stuff like that...anyway, thanks for understanding and being mature. - Liam "BanishU" Michaels (talk) 01:13, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Molly should be changed to unknown I recently saw that Molly's wiki page has been changed from unknown to determinate, I am here to argue against that. When Molly gets shot by lee the bullet clearly hits Molly's left arm. The safest place someone can get shot is an arm, due to the fact that the arm has no main artereies or veins making "bleeding out" almost impossible. I also recall that Bonnie was shot in the exact same place and is still alive. Another reason that Molly should be put as unknown is because of the fact that Molly could have easily gone out the back door and into the alley. Carley Car (talk) 04:52, October 20, 2013 (UTC) There is no "safe place" with a gunshot, hell you could get shot in the hand and still die from it with the lack of any medical attention.TPShadowDragon[[User talk:Riley Heligo| Born into flame!]] 09:45, October 20, 2013 (UTC) Actually yes there is. Scientifically speaking the arm is the safest place to receive a bullet from due to the fact that there aren't any major arteries or veins located in the arm. The bullet that Molly received scraped her arm, while Bonnie recived a bullet that went into her arm, yet she survives and is doing well. If this was a bullet to the leg or other body part, I wouldn't be trying to change her status. And on a differant note would you rather get shot in the arm or the abdomen? Carley Car (talk) 16:52, October 20, 2013 (UTC) Some places to be shot are "safer" yes but there is no exact "safe point", also the caliber of the round used can influence survivability, in terms of where I'd rather be shot, without a doubt arm, as the survivability would be higher, I'm not denying that there's not "safer" places to be shot, but there is no place anywhere in the body where there's not a chance you can die from the shot.TPShadowDragon[[User talk:Riley Heligo| Born into flame!]] 22:46, October 20, 2013 (UTC) I believe that the fact that she can be shot at all can heavily imply on it's own that she would be Presumed Dead. Just because it's not a 100% chance of her bleeding out by the arm doesn't mean that she can run to safety; the back alleyway was just as heavily overrun as the rest of Crawford; if she is able to survive such a large group of zombies, completely unarmed and injured, not only would she be one big badass, but it would simply border on surrealism, if not dive right into it. User:TheMightierWolf 22:15, November 20, 2013 (EST) But Molly survived the gunshot wound,just like Bonnie did.She can survive more than one hour with the gunshot. 19:00, November 30, 2013 (UTC)